


Ménage à...What's French for Four?

by Destiel_Cockles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Dean in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, Fetish, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Hot Tub Sex, Human Castiel, Kinky, Kinky Dean, Love at First Sight, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Sex, Sexual Content, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Topping from the Bottom, Vaginal Fingering, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-31
Updated: 2014-07-31
Packaged: 2018-02-11 05:39:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2055795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel_Cockles/pseuds/Destiel_Cockles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A different kind of Destiel love story--Cas & Jo are best friends, they go to a party to find guys to hook up with. Jo just wants to find a guy to have sex with, no strings attached. Cas is a lot more picky and wants a hot guy that he can start a relationship with but also wants to have sex. They both find the perfect hot guy, only it is the same guy-Dean. They come up with a plan to get him to have a threesome with them, but Cas wants Dean to himself and Dean actually starts falling for Cas.</p><p>They go back to Dean's house and learn he is Sam's brother. They all mess around in the hot tub and Cas & Dean have sex. </p><p>(Future chapters will include Jo/Cas/Dean threesome and a foursome with Sam. It is a predominately Destiel story, with a little Wincest although Sam and Dean have not had sex yet. There will be a possible Cas/Dean/Sam threesome, and a lot more.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted a different kind of Destiel story with some crazy stuff in it.

"Come  _on_  Cas, the party started almost an hour ago. You look great, stop staring at yourself in the mirror."

Jo crossed her arms over her chest, she thought she took forever to get ready but her best friend definitely had her beat.

"People always say girls take forever to get ready, but I think guys are way worse. You've been messing around with your hair for an hour, it still looks like you haven't done a thing to it and it looks great so let's get the hell out of here before all of the hot guys find someone else to hook up with."

Cas glanced at himself one more time, internally rolling his eyes. He had no idea how he had managed to put up with Jo his entire life. They had been best friends since grade school but she really got annoying, especially when she never shut the hell up.

"I'm sure  _you_  won't have any problem finding a guy."

"Shut up, you get guys too, don't act like you don't. You know if you'd be a little more open to being bi, you'd get like every girl you'd want. Every girl thinks you're fucking hot, every guy does too, but I mean you are just  _way_  too picky. You have that ridiculous check list, you should just be spontaneous, you never know what you might end up liking."

"Every girl huh? What are you saying?"

"Shut up, don't even start."

"I do  _NOT_   want to get with a girl. I want a totally hot guy with big gorgeous muscles, a nice ass, and a deep voice that is kind of a bad boy but you know likes to have fun and is funny and...also kinda romantic but likes being kinky and-"

"Oh wow, you aren't picky at all are you? Do you ever think that maybe it is hard to find someone because you have this huge list of requirements the guy has to have for you to be with him?"

"I've narrowed it down to only twenty-five, the list was far longer last month."

"Geez, I have like two requirements- He has to be a guy and as long as he isn't a jerk that's it."

"Mmm hmm. Right, I'm sure that's it."

"Well, I do love muscles on guys just as much as you do and of course it would be nice if he was hot. I love a guy that has beautiful eyes. Especially blue or green and-"

"Who's picky again?"

"Oh come on Cas, some of the things you want are stupid. Like um, like you want a guy with some sort of accent."

Cas bit his lip, "Well, I mean they don't  _have_  to have one...but you gotta admit it's hot. It's not like I'm picky about what kind. I'd be open to British, Italian, French...Southern. You know, I think they all are hot. Lately I've been thinking of narrowing it to just Southern. Find me a nice big southern boy, God, I'd love hear him drawl during sex.  _Fuck_."

"Now that's what I call being picky.  _Ugh,_  will you please stop messing with your damn hair so we can leave already? I want to get a guy before all the good ones are taken. I want to at least get one that is somewhat hot."

Cas took one last look in the mirror and started heading toward the door. "Let's go, stop standing there going on about your dream man and let's both go find one."

"I'm not looking to find my husband like you apparently are, I just want to hook up. I've had enough of relationships go to Hell. Guys hook up all the time and no one thinks anything of it, so I want to be able to do that. Just have some amazing sex and not have to worry about actually trying to make something work."

"You can't tell me you would never want to be with someone long term again, just because the last guy didn't work out that well."

"Don't even bring him up. If I find a perfect guy I would consider it, but they don't exist, so for now I just want sex."

"Oh, there are plenty of perfect guys, problem is finding one. I mean I'm perfect...just too bad you aren't a guy or you would have it made."

Jo shook her head and grabbed her keys. They walked out of their apartment and headed to Jo's car. They were headed to a party that a friend of Cas's brother Gabe was throwing. They argued over what kind of guy they both wanted to try to find and agreed if they found a guy the other would be cool if they left with him, they both were horny as hell and were looking to hook up that night. Cas argued that he got first dibs since Jo had found guys at the last three parties and it had been awhile since Cas had found a guy that met his high expectations.

Jo turned down the street, slowing down to find a spot to park. She glanced at Cas who was looking at himself in the mirror again and rolled her eyes.

"Relax Cas, I know you're gonna find someone. It's actually good you are so picky, maybe you'll actually find someone you want to be with."

"I doubt it, I mean I've liked most of the people I've been with but I have never had a real relationship. It's hard enough to find a guy to just hook up with. Just remember that I get first pick."

"No, whoever sees him first and calls dibs. But I mean we have never been attracted to the same guy, so it's all good."

Jo found a place to park and turned her car off. She gave Cas's hand a squeeze and smiled at him. "Let's go get drunk and who cares if we don't find a guy let's just have a great time."

"I'd have a great time if I was getting some," Cas mumbled as they got out of the car.

There were already tons of people and Cas was already scanning the crowd for potential guys. He really would rather find someone to date than just hook up with but right now he was so desperate he would take what he could get. Jo grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him up the stairs of the house.

 

They had been at the party for nearly an hour and so far had only managed to get a little drunk. Jo saw three decent guys, but they all were there with a girl. Cas as usual was not finding anyone that peaked his interest.

"This blows, where are all the hot guys?" Cas asked as he took a sip of his beer.

"Listen you damn picky ass," Jo slurred, she was a lot more buzzed than Cas but she was a lightweight when it came to drinking. "There are all kinds of hot guys but they all are with someone already. I might have to try taking care of that though."

Jo was rambling on as usual, Cas was pretending to listen when he looked over by the keg. Jo just happened to be looking in the same spot at the same time when they both found a guy that caught their eye, it just happened to be the same guy.

"Oh  _shit_ ," they both said at the same time.

Cas's mouth fell open a little. He glanced at Jo who was also staring ahead. Cas followed her gaze and realized that they were both staring at the same absolutely gorgeous guy standing by the keg. He was tall with short dark blonde hair, sort of spiky in the front. He had the most beautiful green eyes and a perfect smile. His body was incredibly sexy, he was so muscular. He was wearing a tight black shirt, the sleeves hugged his tan arms just right. He had perfect biceps and his broad shoulders and chest made him look like either a hot male model or a sexy male stripper. He was wearing tight dark jeans, when he turned Cas could not believe how amazing his ass looked. He stared at the hollow of his back, and the curve of his perfect sexy ass. Cas might have a lot of requirements for a guy but the one thing apart from him being gorgeous and having a hot body with big muscles was he absolutely had to have a hot ass, and he was staring at the most perfect hot ass he had ever seen. 

_"Dibs!"_

They both had shouted it out at exactly same time. They looked at each other for a moment, usually when one called dibs the other backed off. It was not common for them to be attracted to the same guy, in fact it had never happened. Jo bit her lip, she knew she should let Cas have this one because he needed it more but he was the hottest guy she had ever seen and they didn't even know if he was gay or straight. He was talking to a girl and laughing. It looked like he was flirting with her but a guy walked by and it kind of looked like he was checking him out too.

"We could let him decide." Cas said, his eyes still on him. "But I doubt he likes guys."

Jo could tell Cas wanted him bad, but she really did too. She had an idea, something she had thought about doing for a long time but never had the courage to tell her best friend about. She didn't want to freak him out or anything.

"We could...um...you know, see if he...wants to do something with...with uh, both of us."

Cas tore his eyes away from the guy he was drooling over. "You...you want to have a threesome...with  _me_?"

Jo blushed. "I mean just a one time thing. Oh god, it would be so hot, two hot guys."

Jo noticed Cas looking at her with a raised eyebrow, she could not tell what he was thinking but she had to get him on board with it, not that she wanted to have sex with her best friend. She would if he was into it, he was hot but she didn't want things to be weird between them. But she knew they both really wanted this guy and things would be weirder unless they both got him and she really did want to have a threesome. It seemed like a really good idea to her.

"But I mean you'd get a chance to....well, I mean we don't have to do anything with each other, just him. I really want to have sex with him Cas, but I know you do too...I bet he's bi. Look at him, he's probably sexual as hell. I bet he gets into all kinds of crazy shit."

Cas bit his lip. He never had sex with a girl and honestly he never had any desire to. Jo was his best friend and had been for a long time. He had occasionally wondered what it would be like to have sex with a girl, and if it involved another guy, especially a hot guy, he might be able to do it. He had never been attracted to a girl and the last girl he would really want to have sex with would be his best friend. Cas was staring at the hot guy, he had not been able to look away, there was no way in hell he would give up because he had to have him. Cas did not want to just hook up with him he wanted him. He was way too perfect to just do once, but he knew Jo wanted to hook up with him and she only wanted to hook up so maybe it would help his chances, especially if he wasn't gay. 

"Um... _OK_...but I think we should get way more drunk first."

"We should talk to him first. You know damn well he is the hottest guy here and if we wait someone else will snatch him up."

Cas scoffed. "What're we gonna say Jo? Hey, you're fucking hot, wanna have a threesome?"

Jo laughed. "We could just talk a little bit but I mean, I'm sure he is not shy about sex. Look at him. He probably has people asking him to have sex with them all the time. If I was that hot I wouldn't care if people were that blunt about wanting to be with me."

"Shut up, you're hot."

"You are too, but he is...almost unreal. He's...oh god, he is  _so fucking hot_  Cas."

"I know. I have never ever wanted someone so bad and he meets  _every_  single thing on my list, the physical things anyway. Shit, he's all the things you like too."

Cas bit his lip for a minute, thinking. It would be worth a threesome with Jo to be with the guy because Cas would do anything to be with him, he had never ever been so attracted to someone. If he had to have a threesome he would prefer it be with all guys but if he had to mess around with a girl he would probably be slightly more comfortable with a girl he knew, but it would probably be awkward as hell.

Cas sighed. _"Fiiine_. What the hell. I  _have_  to have him, and I get to keep him...if, you know he agrees and actually is into guys too."

Jo hugged Cas and grinned. "It'll be awesome, and I am so sure he'll do it. I promise you can have him, I mean yeah it would be great to be with a guy like that...I just can't right now."

They looked up and realized he was no longer standing by the keg.

"Shit! Damn it Jo, you  _never_  shut up and now we lost him."

"Shut up and find him, he isn't that hard to spot. He's the only incredibly sexy guy here." She noticed Cas narrow his eyes and laughed, "Um, besides you of course. Now is not the time Cas, we have to find him."

Jo quickly scanned the room while Cas stood on his tiptoes and looked into the next room. Jo heard Cas suck in a breath and looked where Cas was looking. She smiled when she saw him standing by the pool table. She grabbed Cas's arm and pulled him along.

"I have an idea, we can get him to play pool with us and say winner gets what they want, and we'll win and well you get the idea."

"Do you even know how to play? Because I sure the hell don't."

"Well, a little. Maybe he doesn't." 

Jo walked up to him, suddenly a little nervous. He had his back to her so she took a deep breath and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around and she felt her heart start racing. He was on the phone but he smiled at her, he was so much more gorgeous up close and his smile was so sexy. He held up a finger and turned slightly, talking into his phone.

Jo turned and noticed Cas was staring at his ass, like hard core staring and not even blinking. Jo nudged him.

"Oh my God Jo...he is so damn hot, " Cas whispered.

Jo smiled and shushed Cas because she noticed he was putting his phone back into his pocket. As soon as he turned around Jo smiled, she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder and said, "Uh, Hey...my friend and I were wondering if you um, wanted to play a game of pool with us?"

He looked down at her and smiled a little, then looked over at Cas. Cas noticed when their eyes met that his smile widened and he was staring right into his eyes. His eyes were the most beautiful shade of green and Cas noticed he held his gaze, staring intently while Jo rambled on. Cas felt his heart racing, his mouth had gone completely dry and he was suddenly extremely nervous.

"We could um, play for something...if you want."

He seemed to realize he was staring at Cas and that Jo had stopped talking. He glanced back at Jo, nodding. "What'd you have in mind?"

Cas felt his heartbeat pounding in his temples, he had a slight Southern accent, just like Cas wanted. He even drawled slightly, Cas wanted him so fucking bad he could barely stand it, and he could not believe he seemed to be checking him out too. He was down right eye fucking Cas, and Cas was doing the same thing right back.

Jo looked down, she was losing her nerve talking to him. His voice was so deep and sexy and the way he smiled drove her insane. "Well...I-I hope you don't think this is too....forward..."

He raised an eyebrow, wondering if she wanted to play for sex. He would have sex without having to play, he just wondered if he was going to get to have sex with her friend too.

"Go on, tell me. Is it um...something sexual?" His eyes flickered to Cas then back at Jo. Jo nodded and he grinned. "What? You can tell me. I'm pretty much down for anything."

Jo took a deep breath and glanced at Cas. He looked over at him too and could not tear his eyes away.

"I...we thought maybe we could um..have a threesome?"

He had been taking a drink of his beer when she said it, he almost choked. "You serious? Both of you at once?"

Jo nodded, he glanced at Cas. Jo glared at him, nudging Cas in the ribs until he nodded too.

"You don't have to play me in pool to do that, besides I'd beat you anyway-I've never lost a game in my life."

"Really?" Jo asked, and he nodded. "Awesome...I'm Jo by the way."

"Dean."

Dean looked at Cas, Cas blushed a little and said, "Castiel."

Jo could hardly believe how casual he was being about it, she did notice he couldn't stop looking at Cas. He was obviously bi and into Cas but if he was willing to at least mess around with her a little too, she would take that and let Cas have him. She had never hooked up with a guy that hot and she was dying to have a threesome.

"If you guys are serious, we could go back to my place. I mean if you're both cool with it. We could hang out in the hot tub and get drunk...go from there."

Jo smiled. "Hell yeah. I swear we are serious. I've always wanted..um, have you ever...?"

"Had a threesome?" Jo nodded and Dean grinned. "Yeah, not always limited to three but uh...I wasn't lying when I said I am pretty much down for anything. A lot of people are kind of...I dunno they think it's weird but I'm just....sexual."

"I...I want to be." Jo laughed nervously.

"So, do you guys want to follow me to my place? Unless you wanted to wait 'til later or just do it quick and be done...I mean we can do whatever you guys want. If you'd rather find a place here..."

"No! No, we can hang out and drink a little at your place, I mean if you're cool with it."

"Totally. Then we can take our time, do what we want." He glanced at Cas and added, "If you get too drunk you can just crash at my place for the night, it's just me and my brother."

"Awesome. Hey, I'm gonna find a bathroom real quick then we can go." Jo said and went off to find one.

Dean smiled at Cas, Cas felt his heart hammering in his chest. He was sort of glad Jo had gone to the bathroom because he had not had a chance to get a word in, but he was so damn nervous he probably would not have said anything anyway. He had a chance to calm down a little, and Dean seemed really easy to talk to, he was surprisingly down to Earth for as incredibly hot as he was.

Dean stepped a little closer to Cas and in a low voice said, "Are you guys...like, together?"

Cas's eyes grew larger. "What? Oh  _hell no_ , no way. I'm gay."

Dean leaned down and kissed Cas softly on the lips. "Yeah? Me too."

Cas felt like he was going to explode. His lips were so damn soft and full. When he kissed him Cas felt heat surging through his body. He wanted him so bad he could barely stand it. He wished he could just have Dean to himself.

"So you're OK with messing around with Jo too?"

"Well, I wanna mess around with you more than anything, but if it's a package deal....I'll do that the first time, but I'd love to have a chance with just you."

Cas was going to fucking lose it. He could not believe he was into him like this. "R-really? You would?"

"Fuck yeah. I actually saw you earlier when you came in. I was going to come up to you, but then I lost track of you and as soon as I found you again my pain in the ass brother kept calling me." Dean thought for a minute then added,  "Unless...I mean if you don't want to just be with me..."

"Oh god, I want you more than anything." Cas bit his lip. Damn that sounded desperate but he was. He wondered if Dean had ever been with a girl. He knew he most likely had because he had said he did lots of sexual things, and Cas actually was turned on by that because he really wanted someone who was kinky. "Have you...been with girls?"

"I uh, I had sex with girls before I realized I was gay. I thought I was bi. I just never really have been that attracted to someone until..."

"Until what?"

"I saw you."

Cas smiled, "Me too, I want you so damn bad."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again, this time he kissed him several times. Dean parted his lips slightly so Cas did too. Cas moaned softly when he felt Dean's tongue slip into his mouth. Dean moaned in response and put his hand on the small of Cas's back. Cas felt like he was going to burst. Dean tasted faintly like whiskey and beer, but he also tasted sweet and just incredible. Cas could not get enough of it, he smelled incredible too, his touch was amazing, and the kiss was unlike any kiss Cas had ever had before. It was the best kiss, better some of the sex he had in the past. He wanted Dean to kiss him forever, and he wanted to touch him and Dean to touch him and most of all he wanted to have sex.

Cas pulled back, his lungs were burning and even though he did not want the kiss to end he was pretty sure he would get plenty more.

Dean kissed Cas's neck a minute then pulled back, looking into his eyes. "Sorry, I just can't stop..."

"Don't, I don't want you to."

Dean smiled and was about to kiss him again when he remembered he had agreed to a threesome. 

"So have you and...shit, I forgot her name. Don't tell her. Is she your best friend?"

"Jo. I won't say anything. Yeah she is, but I know she is kind of overbearing sometimes."

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah, it's alright. So have you two messed around before? You guys do lots of threesomes?"

"Oh God no...I would never...um, we sort of both saw you at the same time and I guess it has always been her fantasy to...have a threesome."

"You ever been with a girl?"

Cas shook his head. "No I uh, never have been with one. Honestly, never wanted to."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again putting his hand on his hip, bringing him closer. He pulled back and looked at Cas, he ran his finger down his face then cradled his face in his hand and kissed him again. Cas moaned, Dean's thumb was caressing his jaw and he was kissing him with so much intensity Cas's already fully erect cock was now throbbing. Dean moaned, he slid his arm around Cas's waist then as the kiss deepened even more he put his hand on Cas's ass. Cas immediately remembered what a great ass Dean had, he had somehow forgotten because he was so caught up in looking at his gorgeous face and his kisses incapacitated him to where he could not form a coherent thought at all. Cas moved his hand over Dean's ass and moaned even louder when he felt it, so damn firm but perky and oh god it was perfect. Cas opened his eyes, Dean's opened a few second later and he felt him smile. He reluctantly pulled back, leaning in to kiss Cas's lips one last time letting his lips linger for a few seconds.

"Shit, sorry I just..." Dean took a deep breath and ran his hand through his hair. He looked back down at Cas and continued, he was drawling a little more and Cas noticed he did that when he was getting hornier, which was a huge turn on. "I just...I've never wanted to be with someone as bad as I want to be with you right now."

Cas smiled, "I've never wanted anyone like this. Want you so damn bad."

Dean was about to lean in when he paused. "Look, I know she's your best friend and I don't want to get between you guys and mess that up. I get it, so I'll play along...if you stay with me tonight and I get you by yourself the rest of the night."

"Y-you'd want to....all night?"

"Mmm fuck yeah, you got me so fucking hard right now..."

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas hard, wrapping his muscular arm tight around Cas and pressing his dick against Cas's. Cas moaned, Dean's erection was pressed tight against his and it felt so damn big and was so damn hard.

"Shit, you're so fucking hot. I mean if you want to have that much sex. I don't know about you but...I don't know if I'll be able to stop once I start."

Cas looked up at Dean, was he serious? Cas would let him fuck him forever. "You're....you're the hottest fucking person I've ever seen and I'm cool with you  _never_  stopping."

Dean laughed a little and smirked. Cas sucked in a breath, when he smirked it pushed in the sexiest dimples. Dean pulled him even closer, grinding into him. He started sucking on his neck, licking a trail up behind Cas's ear. He was breathing heavy and every time he exhaled it felt like flames were licking Cas's neck. He groaned, it felt so damn good to have Dean's huge cock pressing into his.

Cas almost lost it when Dean started speaking in a low sexy voice, right by his ear. "Damn I want you so fucking bad. Want to kiss every inch of that sexy body. Suck down on it, suck that big cock. God, feeling it pressed up against me...I'm about to go insane. Want to make you climax all fucking night, all morning too."

Cas grabbed Dean's head, he curled his fingers through his hair and jerked his head over and crushed his lips to Dean's. Dean closed his eyes, he shifted and leaned Cas against the wall. Cas wrapped his leg around Dean's waist, relishing the feeling of Dean's cock pressed tight against his, loving the burning he felt between his thighs. He could feel Dean's biceps flexing against him and it was turning him on so damn much. He almost forgot they weren't alone, he almost forgot who he was when Dean touched and kissed him.

"Want you to fuck me Dean, can't wait."

Dean moaned, "Me neither. Want you to fuck me too. I'm usually..."

"Top? Shit that's fine with me that's what I want anyway."

"Yeah but...I want you to..." Dean kissed Cas then pulled back and pressed his forehead against Cas's. "I want you to be the only one that ever gets to fuck me. Not just while we mess around with your friend, but since you said you don't really want to mess around with girls I want you to do it then too. I'm not gonna lie I'm gonna be wishing I was doing you the whole time but maybe if you do me I'll be able to...get into it for her a little better."

Cas had totally forgotten about Jo, he wondered where the hell she was. He wanted to leave so they could have sex, he could not wait, especially because after he got Dean to himself. 

Dean pulled Cas into another deep kiss. "I really like you, Cas. Can I call you that?"

Cas smiled, Dean forgot Jo's name but he remembered his name and he had said Castiel so he had thought to call him Cas on his own. "I really like you too. You can call me whatever the hell you want."

Dean laughed, his phone went off but he ignored it. He ran a finger down Cas's cheek. "God you're so fucking hot." Dean leaned in and kissed Cas again. "Just wait 'til we're alone. Gonna make it the best night of your life."

"It already is."

Cas leaned in and kissed Dean, just as they started kissing his phone rang again. Cas pulled back and looked up at Dean. "You can get it, I'll go find Jo. I might have to kill her if she takes any longer. Can't fucking wait to just be with you."

Dean smiled, "Yeah? She won't care about us then?"

"I um..I kinda told her I want you afterwards before she even went up to you."

Dean laughed a little. "I'm all yours right after. She really wants a threesome, huh?"

"She just got out of a bad relationship and just wants to have sex and she thinks you're fucking hot but since I want you too she wanted the threesome."

Dean looked at his phone and rolled his eyes. He was about to hit ignore when he had an idea. "Hey I know...my brother's home, we can get him to keep her busy after so you and me can have our time together."

"Does he look like you? She's kinda picky."

"Well, I mean he's not quite as fun or sexy as me but he's do-able....I mean, I think she'd like him. She like tall guys?"

"Yeah, is he uh...like, is he muscular?"

"He's actually pretty hot. I was just messing around."

"Perfect. OK, I'll be right back. You will be here when I get back, right?"

"Yep, you are coming back right?"

"Of course. God, I don't want to leave you but I mean I really want to leave here so I gotta find her."

Cas leaned up and wrapped his arms around Dean's neck. Dean pulled Cas up, wrapping his legs around his waist and giving him a hot intense kiss before setting him back down.

"Hurry back." Dean kissed him again and squeezed his ass.

Cas hesitated, he did not want to leave Dean now when it was getting so good. Dean smiled, he knew what Cas was thinking because he was thinking the same thing.

"I'll be here, nothing would tear me away because I can't wait to be with you. Can't do that 'til we go...so go find her. Wait, what's her name again?"

Cas laughed. "Jo, I'll try to say her name when I talk to her so you remember."

 

Cas ran to look for Jo, he wanted to hurry back to Dean. Dean actually wanted him just as much and Cas was about to have a freaking stroke. He could not believe Jo was taking so damn long but actually he was sort of glad she did because he had gotten to make out with Dean a little. Now he wanted to find her and drag her ass out the door. He did not see her in the hallway or kitchen so he stood outside the bathroom, there was a long line so he was waiting to see if Jo came out. He was just thinking about how he was going to kill her for taking forever when he felt an arm around his shoulder. He prayed it was Dean but was disappointed when he turned and saw his brother Gabe.

"What up lil' bro? Having a good time?"

"I'd be having a better time if Jo would hurry the fuck up so we can go."

"Leaving already? Damn you have no idea how to party do you?"

"Shit, I do. I'm leaving because I'm about to go hook up and have some  _awesome_  sex."

"Really?  _You?"_

"Yes me, you're not the only one who can get some."

"I just have way more fun. You should try getting kinky once in awhile man, this girl I'm here with  _oh shit_..."

"Actually, I'm gonna-" Cas stopped, he was dying to brag that he was having a threesome but didn't want to tell his brother since he would be having a threesome with Jo and he would never hear the end of it. "Just... I found this incredibly fucking gorgeous guy and it's none of your damn business so...if you see Jo tell her I'm looking for her."

"Oooh someone's horny. Alright whatever. You're not like messing around with some young kid are you?"

"What the hell? No, I found an older, hotter, perfect-"

"OK stop. Geez I was joking. Just surprised because you usually never find anyone because you have to have someone perfect. Well, talk to you later, 'bout to go get some myself."

"I'm sure you're the one fucking a young kid, they're the only ones stupid enough to mess with you."

Gabe shot his brother a dirty look and walked off. Cas was just about to just go back to Dean when he spotted Jo walking toward him. He ran up to her, she looked a little worried.

"Shit Cas! Did you scare him off?"

"Please, he wants me just as bad...but we can't leave because someone is taking for-fucking-ever."

"Oh thank God. So he likes you huh? Yeah, I kinda figured, he was staring you down and wait, he still want to do the threesome? Do you? I mean if you don't..."

Cas knew she really wanted to, he was in a good mood because of Dean and he knew that she would not easily find more guys she was wanted to do a threesome with that were willing to do it with another guy so he decided to do it, because she would do the same for him. "Yep, so let's  _please_  get the fuck out of here."

Cas grabbed Jo's arm and practically ran back to where he left Dean. He froze, Dean was talking to his brother.

"Shit! Are you kidding me? You told Gabe?? He's a jackass, he's going to fuck it all up."

"No! Maybe he just knows him, just wait a sec and maybe he'll go away."

A few minutes later Dean pulled his phone out and was texting someone. Gabe got bored and noticed his brother and Jo, so he walked over to them. He clapped his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Thought you were in such a big hurry to...wait. You're not trying to hook up with Dean are you? Good luck with that, think he's  _way_  out of your league."

"Shut up Gabe, Cas can get any guy here. It just so happens-"

Cas jammed his elbow into Jo's side to get her to shut up. The last thing he needed was Gabe to find out he was leaving with Dean and have Gabe go talk to him more.

"OK, whatever Gabe. Leave me the fuck alone and go find that middle school girl."

Jo gave Gabe a weird look, he was about to tell her Cas was joking when Cas grabbed her arm and pulled her away fast. Gabe shrugged and went off to find a girl to hook up with before his brother found out he had been lying.

Cas walked up to Dean and smiled. Dean smiled back and slid his phone back into his pocket.

"You know my brother?"

"I dunno, who's your brother?"

"Gabe."

"No fucking way...really? Wow, I feel bad for you."

"Tell me about it."

"Yeah, we went to school together. He's cool but I couldn't imagine being related to him."

"He can be an obnoxious jackass. Oh shit, I almost forgot..." Cas remembered he had to mention Jo's name to remind Dean. "Um... _Jo_ , Dean has a brother, and you know...after we all mess around maybe you'll want to hook up with him."

Jo smiled, she hoped it was a twin brother but she doubted it. But if he looked anything like Dean this was going to be even better than she had thought, and it was already going great. 

"Awesome, so you guys ready?"

Dean nodded, Jo turned and headed for the door. Dean leaned down and gave Cas a quick kiss and grabbed his hand, lacing his fingers through Cas's. Cas was so excited he was about to explode, he never imagined he was going to find a guy at the party, let alone one that was interested in him and as gorgeous as Dean and Dean was not just incredible looking, he was just as awesome as he was hot.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Dean turned to Cas when they were outside. "Want to ride with me?"

Cas smiled, "Definitely."

Dean winked at Cas, "Tonight too?"

"Hell yeah, maybe you'll ride me after?"

Dean pulled his hand back and slid it in Cas's back pocket instead. "Can't wait." He leaned in and whispered, "Gonna ride you so fucking hard baby, just think about all the awesome sex we're gonna have. I can't stop thinking about all the things I want to do to you."

Dean looked up, trying to figure out where Jo went then spotted her up ahead. Cas kissed Dean's cheek so Dean gave him a quick kiss back then pulled Cas along so they could finally leave.

"Where'd you park?" Dean asked Jo.

"Right over here." Jo pointed to her car as they stopped in front of it.

"Cool, I'll go get my bike and meet you right back here."

Cas gulped and turned to Jo as Dean walked off. "B-bike?"

Jo laughed. "Awesome...oh, you're probably too scared you'll mess up your hair. I doubt he meant a Schwinn."

"Maybe it's not one of those really fast ones."

They heard a loud motor and Dean pulled up on a really fast looking Ducati.

"Well, I guess if consider under 200 mph not really fast you're OK. Damn, you're fucking lucky. I'd love to ride on the back of that with him."

"I'm sure he'd take you for a quick ride. Do it, I don't think you have the balls to go super fast on the back of one of those."

"Oh yeah? Watch me."

"You're probably more scared to ask him."

"Shut up."

Dean walked up to Cas and noticed he looked a little nervous, he wished he would have brought his Impala instead. If he would have he probably would be in the back seat at that very moment hooking up with Cas. But at least he would be riding really close. Dean saw him running his hand through his sexy hair, he could not wait to grab handfuls of it when they were having sex. His beautiful blue eyes lit up when he saw Dean walking over to him. Dean smiled, he felt his heart racing, he had never in his life been so drawn to someone or wanted to be with someone so bad. At first it had been because he was gorgeous- hot face, perfect body and those eyes. But he liked everything about him, he wanted to actually get to know him, and he had never really wanted to do that before. He had never wanted to be in an actual relationship, he normally just hooked up, he had a few fuck buddies or friends with benefits but Cas made him want to quit messing around and just be with him.

"Sorry I didn't bring my car...you ever ridden on a motorcycle?"

"No..."

"I get it if you don't want to."

"No, I want to. Really"

Hell yeah he would, especially because he would get to hold him tight. Cas was getting harder just thinking about being pressed up against Dean.

"I don't have a helmet or anything but I'll go slow since it's your first time."

Jo laughed. "He wouldn't wear a helmet anyway, he is obsessed with his hair looking perfect."

"Well, it is pretty damn hot and it's about to look even hotter." He turned to Jo and said, "You gonna follow me then?"

Jo nodded, "Will you take me for a ride real quick? Just up the street and back? I've always wanted to go fast as hell on one of these."

"Yeah? I love going fast. You sure you can handle going really fast?"

"Hell yeah. Go as fast as you can."

Jo shot Cas a smug look, she figured even though they were on a pretty long straight road he would probably only be able to go maybe 40 or 50 mph. She was a little nervous to go any faster since she had never actually ridden one, but she made a big deal and Cas would never let her hear the end of it if she didn't do it.

"I can probably only do like 80, maybe 85 on this road before it curves off. That OK?"

Cas saw Jo gulp and turn white, but knew she wouldn't say it wasn't. 

"If I'm going too fast squeeze me hard and I'll slow down. Twice if you want to go faster."

Dean climbed on and waited for Jo to get on. She grinned at Cas and got on then put her arms around Dean's waist and leaned into him. She could not stop thinking about how hot this was, to ride fast on a hot bike with a hot guy about to have a threesome. It didn't seem so bad when her arms were around Dean. Jo could not believe how tight and rock hard his abs felt and could not wait to see him naked because she could tell he had an unbelievably perfect body.

Jo had never in her life even seen a guy as hot as Dean and just when she was imagining what sex with him would be like Dean revved the motor. Jo tightened her grip on him, suddenly a lot more nervous. She glanced at Cas and he grinned. Cas laughed to himself because he knew she was about to either puke or shit her pants from the look on her face and he loved it. She always acted like she had no fear and he hoped Dean scared the shit right out of her.

"Go  _really_  fast!" Cas yelled. 

Dean looked at Cas and grinned, he smoked the rear tire and took off. Jo closed her eyes and gripped him tight, but not too tight so he didn't slow down. He sped past Cas in the other direction. Cas was laughing his ass off because he could barely see them but he knew she was scared. Dean turned around then sped back, stopping near Cas. Jo sat there a minute, her hand on her stomach looking completely stunned.

Cas laughed harder as she slowly got off. "Fast enough for ya?"

"Um, that was... _fast_. Really  _really_   fast."

Cas could not wait to hold Dean close and ride pressed tight against him. Worst case scenario he would close his eyes, but being near Dean was making him want to do anything, Dean seemed adventurous and totally crazy and he knew they were going to be having lots of fun together. He really hoped that Dean would want to be with him, not just for the night but in a relationship because he was so perfect he made Cas's list seem like it was made to describe him because Dean had every single thing on it and so much more. Cas was glad he had been so picky and not settled for just any guy. He would have to point out to Jo the reason he got Dean was because he held out for the perfect guy and he actually got him.

Jo got into her car and started it, waiting to follow them to Dean's house. As Cas climbed on Dean turned and kissed him while Cas wrapped his arms tight around his waist.

"Sit close, not just because I want you to but it'll be easier for you. I mean as close as you can. Let me know if you wanna slow down or stop."

Cas didn't care what Dean did as long as he got to hold on to him. Cas leaned into Dean, he was going a little fast but he loved how it felt to be tight against him and didn't mind. Cas never did anything adventurous and it was actually kind of a rush, he loved how being with Dean made him feel. They stopped at a stop light, Dean turned and asked Cas if he was OK. Cas nodded, Dean kissed him then smirked.

"What?"

Dean let out a deep breath, "You're making me so damn horny right now, I mean I was horny before but shit...never been this horny in my life."

Cas pressed himself even tighter against Dean. "Me neither."

Dean could feel Cas's hard cock pressed tight against his ass. _"Fuck_ ," Dean muttered breathlessly. "Thank God we're almost there."

Cas agreed and rolled his hips into Dean a few times. He heard Dean swear under his breath then he pushed back into him a few times, and when he heard Cas moan softly he started grinding his ass into him. A few minutes later they pulled up to Dean's house and waited for Jo to pull in. Dean stood behind Cas, holding his hips and grinding his extremely hard cock into Cas, telling him how damn horny Cas was making him. Cas said it was his fault because he was so sexy and making him even hornier. Jo finally got out of her car and ran up to them.

"You guys want to go in the hot tub for a little bit? Or just want to go upstairs and get right to it?"

They agreed they wanted to drink a little more before they hooked up. Dean had arranged everything with his brother Sam on the phone while he had been waiting for Cas to find Jo. He told Sam he was having a threesome but wanted to hook up with the guy alone, so he had a perfect girl for him and he knew Sam would want to hook up her. Sam was reluctant at first, but Dean argued that if he was doing her Sam knew she had to be hot. Sam was going to also argue with his brother that he did not want his seconds but he hadn't had sex in awhile so he agreed.

Dean walked them around to the backyard. Cas kept looking at him, they were eye fucking the shit out of each other. Dean could hardly contain himself, every time he looked at Cas or thought about what he wanted to do with him he felt his dick start throbbing. He was so damn hard, and he could tell Cas was too which only made him harder.

"I'll get the hot tub going then go get us some drinks. What do you guys want, beer or the good stuff?"

"We should do shots, get drunk."

Cas nodded, "Yeah, I'll drink anything. Doesn't matter."

"You can both stay here tonight so...you know, get drunk and have fun."

Dean noticed his brother was in the hot tub. He didn't care if he stayed but he wasn't sure if they'd want to make it a foursome or not. Even though he and his brother fooled around occasionally when they were drunk, Sam was weird about who he did things with. It wasn't like they did much more than kissing or touching but Dean never cared what people thought so it didn't bother him who knew. He also wanted to be sure everything worked out perfect so Sam would hook up with Jo when they were done.

"Hey Sammy, unless you want to make this a foursome, get out."

"Depends on who..." Sam looked up, his eyes widening. "You both are seriously hooking up with my brother?"

Dean shot them a look, "Fuck, you guys know him?"

"Yeah, we all went to school together. Damn I had no idea you were Sam's brother. I never even thought to ask your last name."

Cas was kicking himself in the ass now, he had always heard that Sam had an extremely hot older brother named Dean. He hadn't made the connection because he was so taken by Dean's hotness, the fact that he actually liked him and then there was the way when they kissed or touched he did not think about anything but how bad he wanted him. He should have realized when Dean knew Gabe that they had gone to the same school, but Dean was probably about three or four years older so he would not have known him in school. He never thought about it much when they were in high school or even after that but he wished he would have because he could have been with Dean sooner. Cas suddenly remembered something, Jo had a massive crush on Sam in high school. He looked at her and smirked, under his breath he mumbled, "Oh shit."

Dean wondered if Sam had hooked up with Jo, maybe even Cas. His brother was bi, most of the time. He was pretty selective about who he told or did anything with. He had only really made out with guys and not taken it much further, his own brother being one of the few. Dean wished he would have paid more attention to his brother's friends.

"Any of you guys ever-"

"NO!" They all answered quickly.

"OK then...I'll go get us some booze. Go ahead and get in."

Sam got up and stepped out of the hot tub. "I'll help you."

Dean cursed under his breath. Sam would never just offer unless he wanted to talk to Dean, he just prayed he wasn't going to flat out refuse to hook up with Jo, or even just keep her entertained for awhile.

"Nah, I'm good-"

Sam grabbed his brother's arm and yanked him to get him to start walking. Dean wanted to fight back or struggle but he had to ignore it so he didn't piss Sam off.

"You guys can change the crap music. Remote's over there somewhere. Please do, this shit sucks."

Dean laughed as his brother gave him a bitchface and pulled him into the kitchen.

"OK Sammy,  _shit_. Let go of the death grip on my arm. If you want something to grab onto you could-"

"Shut up. Really Dean? You said a girl named Jill."

"Yeah, so?"

"Her name's Jo. Jesus Dean, do you even ask girls their names first or at least try to remember them?"

"Oh, close enough at least I knew it started with a 'J'. I didn't know you knew her dude, why? You don't like her? She's not bad, pretty hot...just talks a lot sometimes."

"Sometimes? Dude, she's the one that kept calling and calling me. Blew up my phone then got the house number somehow and dad had to change the number. She was like obsessed with me going out with her."

Dean laughed. "No shit? Yeah, that was pretty funny. Hard not to remember, you didn't have girls calling you like I did. But hey, you're a big boy now Sam, it's OK to just have sex you know. I'm not asking you to marry her or anything."

"I guess, but if I do this for you, you owe me. Big time."

"Bull, I'm hand delivering you some pussy, you kinda owe me."

Sam shrugged. "I don't have to do this you know."

"Fine, don't get a little ass. All I'm asking is that you keep her busy. Watch a movie, let her braid your hair. I don't care if you guys read a damn book just keep her fucking busy."

Sam raised an eyebrow. He wondered why Dean was so obsessed with him keeping Jo busy, he had never seen his brother want to be with anyone so bad.

Sam smirked. "So you and Cas huh?"

"Yeah he's fucking hot, why didn't you ever tell me you have such a hot friend? Shit, I would have been  _all_   over that."

"Why not just hook up with him then? You like both of them?"

"No, just him. I promised her a threesome before I realized they weren't together, but then I get Cas to myself. You're more than welcome to join but once I get Cas alone you keep your hands off of him.  _For good_."

"Damn never seen you all...possessive and shit. Wait a minute..."

Dean was grabbing bottles of liquor, he looked up and did not like the evil smirk on his brother's face.

"What the fuck's your problem? Goofy bastard."

Sam walked up behind his brother and ruffled his hand through his hair. "Awww Dean! You falling in love?"

Dean grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back until Sam tapped out. "Wow, you must have it really bad. You love him Dean?"

He turned, pretending to look for something in a cabinet. "Shut the fuck up Sam."

"What? I can't be happy for you?"

"You're being a sarcastic dick."

"Oh please, that's what you are when I like a girl."

Dean glanced at Sam. "What? Oh come on, you think you've been in love with  _every_  girl you've ever dated. All a girl has to do is smile at you and you fall hard. I like one damn guy and it's a big fucking deal."

"So you do like him? Do you  _like_  him like him?"

"Dude, you say I'm the immature one? You're acting like you're twelve. Why don't you write me a note, draw little boxes then I'll check yes or no if I like him."

"This is  _definitely_ gonna cost you."

"Why? Jealous?"

"No, I don't like Cas like that."

"No I mean, jealous I'm not all possessive of you?"

"Shut up. Fine, you don't owe me anything."

"Damn straight, I'm a pretty damn good brother. Fucking awesome actually. I've done all kinds of shit for you. All I'm asking is for you to hang out and you even get sex out of this. Shit, you can have me too if you want, and Cas but like I said once that is done...hands off."

"I dunno Dean...I mean, I don't really like either of them like that."

"Aww, Sammy thinks you have to have feelings to have sex. Get some pussy dude, you need it. Then maybe you won't be so damn uptight."

Sam grinned, "Maybe I don't want to turn into a giant slut like my brother."

"There's nothing wrong with having sex. I just happen to  _love_  doing it."

"Seriously though, you're not going to like play him are you?"

"What? No! I told you...ugh look, I really like him OK? I've never had to play anyone, I'm upfront when I only want sex but it's not like that. I swear."

"Just saying, he is my friend...I'm kind of surprised he is willing to have sex with Jo, he's always been gay and they've been good friends forever."

Dean shrugged, "Apparently they both wanted my sweet ass so damn bad they both had to have me. She wants to get kinky, and I dunno I don't think they are doing anything. You should join us after a while. Ménage à ...what's french for four?"

"Maybe."

"So why don't you get drunk with us? Mess around a little in the hot tub, flirt with her. I'll even help you out a little. You don't have to stay in long, just get her a little riled up."

 _"Fine_ , you're lucky I was ready to have sex and now I kinda need to or-"

"Or nothing. You wanna hit that, admit it."

Sam turned red and Dean laughed. "Haha I knew it. Alright, why don't you go grab some towels since I got all the alcohol."

Sam turned to go get some towels. Dean set the bottles down and quietly followed his brother. He had to get him a little riled up too, it was his duty to mess with him. Sam opened the hall closet and got four towels and jumped when he closed the door and Dean was standing there.

Dean grabbed Sam and pulled him close, pressing his lips roughly to his brother's. Sam pulled back, stunned.

"What're you doing?"

"Getting you warmed up."

Sam let his brother pull him back into a kiss, he slid his tongue in Dean's mouth and felt Dean wrap his arm around his waist. Dean deepened the kiss, grabbing a handful of Sam's hair. He shifted so his hard cock was pressing up against his brother's and rolled his hips. Sam moaned into his mouth then pulled back.

"OK OK, stop. You're making me too damn horny I don't want to go out there with a huge boner."

Dean smirked, "Why? Kinda the point."

"I've got shorts on, you don't."

"So? Should be naked in a hot tub."

"Just get your ass out there, thought you wanted Cas?"

"I do, but we're all messing around right now. Wanted to make sure you were nice and horny. I would have kept going but didn't want my big cock to make you cream your pants."

"Shut up." Sam smacked Dean's ass as he started walking down the hall toward the kitchen.

Dean winked and grinned at his brother, "Just can't keep your hands off this sweet ass, huh? Save it for the hot tub baby."

Sam rolled his eyes as he followed Dean back outside. He wasn't really sure why he let his brother get him all worked up. He liked messing around with him but if Dean was going to be getting with Cas he wondered if they would mess around anymore. His brother had never been in an exclusive relationship but Sam figured it would probably be a good thing for his brother. He was sort of wanting to hook up with Jo, not that he would ever admit it to Dean.

Sam got back in, leaving his shorts on while Dean pulled his shirt off then slid his jeans off too. Jo had a bra and probably her panties on and Cas was probably wearing his boxers so Dean figured he'd leave his on, although he would have normally not cared and taken them off right away. He figured since it was both of their first times having a threesome he'd take things a little slower no matter how much he didn't want to. Dean got in then slid his boxers off. 

Cas had been watching and sucked in a breath when Dean took them off. When Dean had taken his shirt off Cas almost busted a nut. Dean's chest and abs were perfectly sculpted, he had an amazing six pack and he had the most incredible body he had ever seen. He could not wait to touch it. Jo had been watching too and thought the same exact thing, and now she could not take her eyes off of Sam either because he was hot and had a nice body too. The more she thought about it, she started getting horny as hell because she had three incredibly hot guys all to herself and she also wanted to see them mess around too.

Dean sat next to Cas and put his arm around him, leaning in and kissing him.

"Can't wait to be alone with you," He whispered.

Cas nodded and put his hand on Dean's face, pulling him in for a kiss.

Dean looked at Cas. "No matter what happens between now and when I get you alone,  _you_  are the one I want to be with, just remember that. This is just for fun so have fun and then I'll make you climax the rest of the night."

"I know. Can't fucking wait. Want you so fucking bad."

"Oh fuck, me too. You have no idea how bad I want you right now, how fucking hard I am."

Cas smiled, he wanted to know. He slid his hand down Dean's abdomen and had to fight back a moan. His dick was so damn big and thick, and he was hard as hell. Cas felt his cock throbbing.

"Dean..." Cas whispered,  _"Fuck_ , so damn big."

Dean smiled, "When I felt your big cock pressing into me on the bike I almost lost it. Just wait baby, gonna be the best night of your life." 

Dean leaned in and kissed Cas's neck, sucking down. "Let's get this done so we can get to us."

Cas nodded. He and Jo had agreed no matter what happened they would not ever bring anything up later and they were just going to have a great time. Jo was really wanting to hook up with Sam anyway so they figured the threesome would be great foreplay, not that they needed it since they both had their own hot sexy Winchester brother. They also agreed they were going to try to get them to kiss, because neither of them could imagine how fucking hot that would be.

Dean took a long drink of whiskey and handed the bottle to Cas. Cas took a drink as Dean leaned in close. Sam and Jo were busy talking about something and taking shots of Tequila.

"So, I was wondering...I know this is kind of sudden but..."

Cas felt his heart rate spike, he hoped Dean wanted to be with him more than just tonight. Dean looked down for a minute and licked his lips. Cas's eyes flickered down to his incredible lips then to his chest. Dean looked up and Cas's eyes were immediately drawn in to his beautiful green eyes, he could not look away and neither could Dean. He stared into Cas's amazing deep blue eyes and continued. 

"I don't want you to think I'm crazy because I just met you, but I meant everything I said earlier. It wasn't a line to get you or anything. Do you want to, um...you know..."

Dean bit his lip, he laughed to himself because he had more hook ups than he would ever care to admit and he had never had a problem getting a guy or girl to sleep with him, most of the time he didn't have to do a damn thing it just happened or they approached him like Jo and Cas had, but he had never asked someone to actually go out, or if they wanted to be together. He wasn't even sure how to word it but he wanted Cas to know how he really felt and that he wasn't just interested in sex.

"I'm not exactly good at this. Sex I can do but, um...I've never done  _this_  before because I've never met anyone like you. I want you to know even though I want to have sex with you more than anything, I um, want to get to know you too, and if you feel the same way maybe we could...you know, be together."

Cas felt a rush of heat through his body, he pulled Dean's face to his and jammed his lips to Dean's, kissing him hard and wrapping his arms around his neck. Dean kissed him back, wishing they were alone because they would so be having sex right then. Cas pulled back smiling.

"I've never wanted something more. I mean as bad as I want you right now, I want to be with you even more than sex. Well, at least the same. I want you to be my boyfriend Dean, you're perfect and...not just because you're so fucking hot."

Dean pulled Cas onto his lap and started kissing him with so much passion Cas felt light headed. Just as Dean started turning it up even more he heard his brother clear his throat. He opened an eye and looked over at him.

"Want us to leave you two alone?"

Cas pulled back blushing, Dean pressed a quick kiss to his lips and rolled his eyes at his brother.

"Just waiting for you two to join in. We're ready. Actually, I'm technically the most ready, since no one else is naked."

"Cuz Dean, you're a horny freak."

"Shut up Sam. Nothing wrong with loving sex."

"Hey...you two." Jo slurred, drunkenly and pointed at Sam and Dean. "I-I know you're brothers but shit, you guys are fucking hot. Would you ever...I mean will you make out? That would be hot as hell, right Cas?"

Cas smiled and nodded, even though he wanted Dean to himself, he thought Sam was hot too and he wanted to watch them make out because it would be incredibly hot.

Dean smiled and moved next to his brother. He leaned in and pulled Sam's face to his. Dean was kissing brutally kissing into his brother's mouth, after a few seconds he pulled Sam on to his lap, Sam held Dean's face and kissed him harder, straddling his cock as they rocked into each other. They made out, groping each other and kissing so hot and heavy everyone was instantly about a million times more horny. Sam pulled back panting, Dean continued to suck down on his brother's neck until a hickey formed. He gave his brother one last kiss then moved back over next to Cas and kissed him.

"Damn that was hot. You guys have done that before, haven't you?"

"Taught Sammy everything he knows. He's not quite as kinky as I am but-"

"No one is as big of a freak as you Dean."

"What can I say? I love sex."

Cas smiled and told Dean how incredibly hot that was. Dean slid his hand down Cas's abdomen and tugged on his boxers. Cas slid them off and Dean pulled him onto his lap with his back against his chest, grinding into him and reaching around, running his hand up his cock while he sucked on his neck. Cas moaned and ran his hand up Dean's neck and through his hair.

Dean continued to run his hand up Cas's dick as he asked, "So you guys want to all mess around yet? Don't be shy just...you know. Do stuff."

Dean took a long drink of whiskey then added, "Just remember, what happens in the hot tub stays in the hot tub. No bringing shit up later or getting mad just have fun and...fuck let's just start."

Jo really wanted to make out with both Sam and Dean. Dean had moved over and was messing around with the stereo and was arguing with his brother so she turned to Cas.

"Will you be mad if I...let them both kiss me at the same time?"

"Hell no. I like watching Dean make out, it's hot. I'm gonna make out with them too after you."

Jo smiled and sat in between Sam and Dean. She turned to Dean and slowly ran her hand down his chest. He ran his hand down her face and brought her in closer, he kissed her several times and each kiss got deeper. She climbed into his lap and gasped when she felt his big hard cock pushing against her panties. Dean had his hand on her neck, he slid it down and unhooked her bra. The way he was kissing her was making her so damn horny and when he put his hands on her she could barely stand it. He grabbed one of her tits and sucked on the other one. He looked at his brother, winking at him. Sam came up behind them and started kissing the back of Jo's neck. She moaned as Dean squeezed her tit hard and flicked her nipple with his tongue. She ran her hand down and wrapped it around Dean's cock. He moaned and put his arm out, feeling for Cas. He pulled Cas closer and started kissing him, reaching down to fist his cock. 

Suddenly everyone was on everyone else, Cas was kissing on Dean, Dean kissed him back then turned to Jo, who made out with him until Sam jerked her head over. Jo reached over and took a shot of Tequlia and sat back for a minute. "OK, I want to see the three of you guys make out now."

Dean had Cas on one of his legs, he grinned and shifted him over so he was in between him and Sam. Sam hesitated, he didn't want Dean to get pissed. He glanced at his brother, Dean nodded so Sam went in and kissed Cas. Dean moved Cas onto Sam's lap and started kissing the back of his neck. He slid his finger down his spine and teased it down the crack of his ass. Cas moaned into Sam's mouth. Dean pushed Cas so he was pressed tight against Sam, their cocks grinding hard. Dean lifted Cas up a little and slid his cock over his rim, Cas groaned and pushed into Sam harder. Sam reached over and pulled his brother's head over and kissed him while Cas sucked on his neck. Dean moved next to them and pushed them together so they would kiss again. He wrapped his fist around both his brother's cock and Cas's, fisting them hard. Dean pulled Jo closer to him, he slid his finger across Cas's rim while he made out with Jo. Jo reached down and started jerking her hand up Dean's cock, Dean moved one of his hands and slid it down across the front of Jo's panties, he moved them over and rubbed her clit. There were moans, groans and gasps filling the air.

Sam pulled back and pushed Dean's hand away. He picked Cas up enough to set him on Dean's lap. They both went in and kissed him, Sam sucking down on his brother's neck while he made out with Cas. Dean slid two fingers in Cas's ass, he was rocking back hard on Dean's fingers. Dean grabbed Cas's hand from around his dick and spread his legs apart and took Cas's hand, guiding it down so he'd start working him open. They were moaning into each other's mouths, kissing intensely.

Sam and Jo were also making out hard, she was straddling him, rocking over his hard cock. Sam lifted her up and she pulled her panties off. It looked like they were getting pretty into each other so Dean smiled and pulled Cas over to the other side of the hot tub, desperate to get a little time with Cas alone. 

Dean ran his fist up Cas's cock as he continued to finger him. Cas moaned and pulled Dean closer, his fist jerking Dean harder as he started getting more into Dean fingering him. Dean already had him worked up to three fingers, he was rocking back hard on his them softly moaning Dean's name. Dean was going to lose it if he didn't have sex with him soon. He glanced over at his brother and Jo, Sam happened to look up at him so Dean gave him a nod so he would keep her busy for a little bit.

Dean kissed Cas hard and deep, Cas pulled back panting, pushing back hard on Dean's fingers. He wanted Dean to fuck him so bad, he had never been so horny in his life. "Fuck Dean...oh  _shit_."

"Want you so fucking bad baby. You look so damn hot right now, fuck."

Dean eased his fingers out and lifted Cas up. He teased his cock over Cas's rim, then slowly slid into him. "No way in hell I could wait anymore. Shit..."

They both moaned as Dean's dick stretched Cas out. "Dean," Cas moaned, his big dick felt incredible, and Dean was sucking on his neck and tweaking his nipples. Dean moaned into his neck and thrust hard and fast into Cas as Cas started rocking his hips faster.

 _"Fuck_...so damn tight. Fucking incredible baby."

Cas nodded, it felt too good to respond. He threw his head back, Dean sucked a trail up his neck, licking up behind his ear. "Mmm Cas, so fucking sexy riding me. Feels so fucking good. If you think this is good just wait 'til tonight."

Cas's eyes flew open and he moaned Dean's name softly. He grabbed Dean's face and kissed him hard, like he had never kissed anyone before with so much passion and lust. Dean pulled away breathless.

"Fuck," Dean whispered, looking into Cas's eyes. Dean was staring at him with so much intensity, biting down hard on his lip. Cas started sucking on Dean's neck, pinching his nipples between his fingers and twisting them as Dean moaned. Dean wrapped his fist around Cas's dick stroking hard and fast. When he started running his finger over his perineum Cas gasped, thrusting harder into Dean and trying not to scream. Cas felt an orgasm start building in his spine, it felt more incredible than anything he had ever experienced. He bucked his hips wildly, Dean put a hand on Cas's hip and thrust hard and fast into him. Dean pinched down on Cas's nipple as he sucked down hard on his neck. Cas gasped and pulled Dean closer. They both came a few seconds later, Cas biting down on Dean's neck to muffle out the sound, getting a sexy groan out of him.

Sam and Jo were still making out when Dean and Cas finally came down from their orgasms. Sam decided he was going to let them do their thing for a little bit, not sure if he was going to join them all or just wait and mess around with Jo after. 

Once Sam got out, Dean pulled Jo closer and made out with her for a few minutes, then turned to Cas and kissed him. Then they both started sucking on Dean's neck, each playing with one of his nipples.

Dean lifted Jo up and put her on the edge of the hot tub. As he started running his tongue over her clit, Cas went behind Dean and slid a finger into his ass. Dean was licking tight circles over her clit and slid a finger inside of her. She was gasping and moaning, grabbing hand fulls of his hair while Dean was moaning and pushing back onto Cas's fingers. Cas started sucking down on Dean's neck and worked a third finger in and was about to lose it. Dean reached back and pulled Cas to the side, fisting his cock as he pulled his face away from Jo and fingered her while jerking Cas off. They all went in to kiss at once, but it was getting harder to do things and they had been in the hot tub for awhile.

Dean pulled back, panting. "Might be easier upstairs." 

They all agreed and got out. Dean told them they would do whatever they wanted and if they decided they wanted to make it a foursome after awhile they would get Sam to join them too. Jo could hardly believe her luck, she had always fantasized about having a threesome and not only was it finally happening but it was about to get more wild and crazy than even she could have imagined.

 

 


End file.
